Memories From War
by Raf The DragonLord
Summary: A fire dragon called Sumunog is the Sergeant of the Dragon's Army and while Spyro was locked up in that crystal; many things happened to the Dragon's Realm in that mean time and Sumunog is up to fight his way to bring Spyro and Cynder along with Hunter. The memories of those days now are on his journal and withing his sons memories. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Spyro's characters, just the ones that don't appear on the game. And if you don't like the story, don't read it and don't do bad comments.

* * *

**Memories from War**

It has been years since Malefor showed himself again, but now he had returned; and Spyro and Cynder had gone missing. I was at the army of dragons and moles.

I was a Sergeant and my name was Sumunog; I was a flame dragon that people said to be deadly, I was bloody red with dark orange underbelly and wing membranes; my right horn broke at the battles we fought before now and my left horn is spear point like with 2 points with the same shape coming from its sides. My trail back is full of curved blades and my tail blade and wing blade are like the horns but lower in size.

It has been almost 3 years since Spyro had been lost somewhere near the Mountain of Malefor. And 2 years since Malefor lived again.

And the war has been raging on since that, the apes had gone missing after the explosion we saw in the Mountain of Malefor; we still don't know if Spyro and Cynder survived that explosion, but the Guardians made sure that Cynder was no longer the Terror of the Skies.

But the war doesn't consist in a battle, it consists of many battles; and I've been there in all of them.

The first war was at the Guardians' temple. I was helping the Guardians to rebuilt the temple since the last apes' invasion and the great "Soul Explosion", that's how people called the explosion that destroyed the Mountain of Malefor, but suddenly we started to hear roars of an unknown creature that until that moment had been completely lost. The Grublins. Malefor's awakened the Grublins that long ago had been lost or forgotten, I'm not quite sure, but everything happened so quickly that I didn't had time to react.

"Ignitus what should we do? And what are these things?" I said worried as the walls cracked and pieces of them fall over the ground.

"These thing are Grublins; Terrador, Cyril, Volteer. Call everybody we must get out of here." Ignitus said as his fellows ran a little bit hard because of the trembling of the Temple.

Following them a dozen of dragons, that had been sent along me to help the Guardians, but before we could get to the main exit. A Hero Orc followed by a few Grublins Flies and Lesser Grublins and another few ground ones broken in throwing the main door through the corridor and almost hitting us.

"What do we do now Sumunog?" One of my soldiers asked me as I slowly walked back by the amount of enemies.

"We must get a distraction, so I can kill them while they're concerned in something else." I whispered to him and winked making him understanding that he was supposed to tell the others and make a plan. But letting no time for us to prepare a plan the Orc shouted and made the Grublins dive toward us and others dive inside the ground and appear aging hitting their curved swords in the thighs of my soldiers, forcing their thin and weak arms to push the swords inside of it and open a small wound in each one.

One appeared in my back and tried to do the same thing, but in no time I hit my tail blade in his head piercing this skull and killing him in one hit, bleeding I let the Grublin fall over the floor and make a little pool if a strange orange and yellow blood. Then the flying Grublins started to swiftly fly like disturbing flies, quickly and letting no time to see their movements, my soldiers were bleeding a little because of the thighs, but it was nothing they couldn't stand. Trying the most their claws and elemental attacks were been evaded by the Grublins and again one came after me, he tried to do the same thing with me, but he was doing a kind of pattern making easy to figure out his next move and I shot a small fire ball inside his always opened mouth, making him explode himself into ashes.

The guardians were weak because of the age, but looking that the soldiers were having problems with the flying Grublins they did the same as me and killed all of them, using their best moves. Ignitus did a Meteor dash to pass through the Grublins and pick up the injured soldiers to treat their wounds; Cyril frozen up a few of them using a Freezing Breath and smashed their iced forms down transforming them into small ice pieces; Volteer shot a simple bolt into bunch of them making them get paralyzed and falling over the hard ground, letting no time for them to catch themselves up again Volteer reared and dove his huge claws in their head, that was smaller than it, smashing their skulls along their entire head letting blood slowly fall down from their neck without head; Terrador than finished the rest of the by throwing an charged Earth Missile that split in 5 and hit all the Grublins that were flying in the heart, with the heart pierced they slowly died from cardiac stop.

"Is everyone okay?" I said impressed by the Guardians abilities. But then we heard a roar coming from my back. "Oh yea, I've forgotten about you." I said looking to the Orc that there was standing. I then dived swiftly toward him and tried to hit him with my horns, but he then used his big mace to hit my right horn, sending it in the air. So that's how I lost my right horn, and they lost one of their Orcs. Anger flowed through out my body as I noticed my horn had gone out of my head, and faster than I've ever been, I've appeared in his back and used a Fury with a tenth of power. Burning the bustard into ashes.

"We must leave before more of them appear." Ignitus said after putting a few bandages over the soldiers' thighs, making the pain get a little lower, letting they move a little more normal.

"He's right, if these monsters appeared again… It can only be the work of… Malefor." Terrador said gasping a little with the thoughts of the great evil released.

"So what are we waiting for? C'mon!" I said making everybody move faster, but only in that time as the fight ended I realized that the trembling had gone, were that few Grublins doing all that alone, but as we reached the top of a small hill we suddenly felt an evil presence nearby us. And we all stopped to look what it would be so evil just to be standing and have and evil presence.

We looked back and our minds couldn't believe in our eyes, there was standing the Dark Master Malefor and with army of Grublins. With Grublins, Hero Grublins, Grublin Flies, Orcs, Hero Orcs, Bowman Orcs, Trolls and Wyverns; at least that was what Ignitus and the other Guardians said to be their names. The whole army was entering the Temple and Malefor was staying behind. After all the army entered the Temple he picked a kind of dark crystal and plunked in the wall of the temple and he entered.

A few time passed and suddenly the crystal started growing and transform the temple, after what I would say half an hour the Guardians Temple had turned in the Malefor's Lair. And after it had been completely changed it started to get out of the ground and fly up to the skies. Going to the Volcano that was in the middle of the Dragon Realm.

After seeing all that we went back to Warfang bringing the Guardians with us. We then built a new temple in order to allow the Guardians to move up to Warfang.

It took 3 months to build the entire temple and 3 more weeks with the guardians making the security program. And now it is an amazing temple. That only the people who had the password may enter.

It has been 2 years since that day and meanwhile these years. Lots of battler happened between us and Malefor's forces the Grublins. I'd lost lots of great men and my wife in these battles. Now only I and my son Wade still lives. At least for now.

But after all these fights we finally managed to find out Spyro. And he's at the Catacombs of the Mountain of Malefor. Hunter, the Cheetah was the one who found Spyro with the help of his honorable eagle. But he saw many Grublins' activity there. So he asked us to help him out.

I'm going along more 4 dragon soldiers and if you're reading this probably none of us survived and this is my last journal in life. So if the one who's reading this isn't the General, please give to him, only he General knows the way to take out the curse I always put on my journals for it to burn itself after one day opened.

_Farewell, World_

_Sumunog_

The book then was closed and there stood Sumunog the Sergeant of the Dragon's Army, Sumunog, he was wearing a silver armor detailed with red flames covering almost his whole body. He was in a small room and he was writing that journal on a table with a feather and ink, which were on the right-top part. As he picked up the journal to put on his bag, along with a few food, a map and a few red and green gems, his son Wade appeared. He was the Water dragon and was at the same age of Spyro; he survived the attack because his parents didn't allow the Guardians to secure the egg as they wanted to secure it by themselves. He had Aqua Blue scales, deep green eyes and dark gray underbelly and wing membranes. He had simple horns with a curved movement resembling calm waves of the ocean, scale waves for protection as his trail back and strange axe like wing blades. He had a circular tattoo on his right arm that represents water flowing through his body. And also he had a strange whirlwind tail blade that could be opened like a whip and that could scratch deep in scales.

"Dad, what are you going too?" Wade asked with a sleepy tone as the sun has not even risen when Sumunog finished the journal.

"My son, I'm sorry for that… I know you're still sad about mom, but I'm going to battle again; but this time dad probably won't be coming back." Sumunog said carefully trying not to wake up Wade completely.

"First of all dad, I'm not a young kid anymore… You don't have to talk to me like that. And second of it; I'm not sad because of mom." Wade said confidently.

"I know you are… we all are. But for now you and I should be going to your new home." Sumunog said as Wade pull his bag with his books and personal items from behind the door.

"Please father just do something for me, come back. I can't live without both of you." Wade said with tears falling over his face as he remembered what had happened to his mother in the war.

"I can't promise you that my son, but if I don't come back could you please give this to the General? It's very important for me for you do so. Please." Sumunog said gently giving the journal for his son.

"I promise that I'll dad." Wade said picking up the journal and putting inside his bag.

"That's my boy." Sumunog said hugging his son as he thought that would be the last time. And lead the way through Warfang to get in a small orphanage.

"So, that's a farewell, isn't it dad?" Wade said sadly as they got to the door of the orphanage.

"I'm afraid so my son, but remember that my spirit will always be with you." Sumunog said as tears fell from both him and Wade. "Farewell son, I'll always be with you."

"And I'll always remember of you, father." Wade said as the last farewell and Sumunog left to his quest along Hunter.

Then he went over the gate of Warfang to meet Hunter and the soldiers there, it was one of each common element; one a fire dragon, the other an ice dragoness, the third an electric dragon and the last one an earth dragon.

"So is everybody ready to go?" Hunter asked in a bossy way making everybody check their armor and bags.

"We're ready." Everybody, except Sumunog said as he was thinking in Wade.

"Sumunog, are you okay?" Hunter asked to the Sergeant making he wake up to life, he shook his head and slowly looked back to him.

"I'm alright Hunter, let's get going." Sumunog said with a mixture of sadness and confusion, so he went to Hunter's side and began their trip to the Catacombs of the Mountain of Malefor.

What was supposed to be days looked weeks to Sumunog as they traveled across the Silver River in direction to the Mountain of Malefor. He just couldn't help but to think of his son, lonely now because of him and his mother disappearing forever.

But in no time they got to the Twilight Falls. Where they would enter and find a way through the Catacombs and reach Spyro and probably Cynder. They followed the falls entrance and the flow that was leading to it. After half a minute they got to a huge door that was followed by a large corridor. They walked through the corridor carefully looking if there were any kind of trap on the wall floor or even in mid air, like a small line, as they got over the end of the corridor Hunter saw a small line of nylon. It was almost invisible, but the light made a small shiny effect on the line allowing Hunter to see it.

"Be careful, there's a nylon line in here. It's probably a trap, don't touch it." Hunter said and carefully passed through it. Then Sumunog that was always next to Hunter did the same. Followed by the earth and electric dragons, and the ice dragoness. But the fire dragon was trembling and looked afraid.

"What's the problem back there?" Sumunog asked to the fire dragon.

"Sir, I was never good at equilibrium I thing I might get this trap activated, sir." The fire dragon said with a mixture of respect and fear.

"You can do it, just pass through it without touching it." Sumunog replied as if there was nothing wrong. So the fire dragon did as he was told, but the nylon line was more fragile than they though, the fire soldier just touched the line and a huge gate appeared from the walls and locked him up.

"Hey, is everything alright?" The ice dragoness asked worried about the situation after the big noisy that the gate made after the gate closed itself.

"I'm locked up, but I'm okay!" The fire soldier said, but suddenly the gate started moving up, and led to the right edge of the small room they were, next to a huge golden horn. Then the line started moving throughout the room and made a strange machine starting working. The machine then started flowing air through the horn, making the door slowly close itself. And the chain that was holding the gate broke up as the door closed on it, making the soldier fall over the darkness of the bottom of the Catacombs. There were a few minutes of deep silence and a huge crash sound was heard, even for a dragon there wouldn't be time for him to release himself and fly back to where they were.

"We've already lost one member of our team in the beginning of the trip. What's going on?" Sumunog shouted after he saw his soldier fall over in the darkness.

"The traps, you must not see them as small things. The can kill you… Slowly and painfully normally." Hunter said with an accent that looked like he was thinking in memories as he walked a small stairway. "Come, this way is clear." Hunter said again a little bossy at the top of the stairway.

"I feel Grublins…" Sumunog said a little evilly.

"What did you say?" Hunter asked as Sumunog's voice sounded more like a whisper than a phrase.

"I said, that I have a feeling that there are Grublins nearby." Sumunog said again, but now with a normal voice.

"Nonsense. There's nothing here just rocks." Hunter said making a beckon, calling them to take a look and they went to look; they were at an open room, with broken rocks everywhere and a small breeze flowing from a kind of dried tree with lots of circular igneous rocks; ten in fact.

"What are igneous rocks doing here? We're in a wet cave." The Ice dragoness said peering at the ten rocks that were standing on each others. But suddenly the rocks started to tremble and they broken themselves open and released thirty Grublins and Grublin Flies, two Hero Grublins, three Orcs and A Hero Orc appeared from the ground picking the Earth dragon from his right foot and using his mace to torn his wings up.

After his wings were torn, the Hero Orc threw the earth dragon through the dried tree into the depths of the Catacombs.

'_Another soldier of mine gone, these bustards are asking to be killed.' _Sumunog though as he saw the earth dragon fallen over the edge. "Hunter, you got job to do. You must find Spyro. Let me take care of these bustards. Icy, Ray go along with him… Both of you." He told the group convinced that he would do it alone and a bit thirsty for blood.

"Hunter go along with Raygun, I'll stay. And 2nd… my Sergeant. My name is not Icy. It's Frostbite." She said convinced to die in battle. Sumunog then took a better look at her and saw that she had ice like horns that were curved like a frozen branch. And that all her natural weapons were ice like, her Claw, her Trail Back spikes; her twin blade like Tail Blade. And her blade like Wing Blade. She had discolored blue scales and deep blue underbelly and wing membranes. And her eyes were deep purple.

"So, it'll be good to die with a brave warrior watching my back. Frostbite." Sumunog said smiling at her and then dashed himself toward a few Grublins. Hitting them with his claws and pushing them down ripping two Grublins apart.

As he was doing that Hunter and Ray were finding a way to the top of the Mountain and as he did so he found something that he didn't expect to see. He saw Spyro and Cynder locked up in a huge yellow crystal.

"Hunter, what do you think that is, how do you think they end up in there?" Ray said confused and curious as he have never seen such a thing.

"I don't know, but… Shh!" Hunter said as he put his hand near Ray's mouth. "Ray, go back to temple and clear the road for us. If there are these many Grublins inside there must be few on the outside. Just go through the way, and get back to Warfang. Just prepare get there for the reinforcements for the battle, after we call their attention in here, Malefor'll send troops to destroy Warfang. I'll get Spyro and Cynder back there in time. Just warn them, I'll warn with my eagle when I get to safety along them. Now go." Hunter told him and followed a few Grublins that were going towards the yellow crystal. Raygun just left and went towards the same way they come in.

After he had walked through all the room he found Sumunog and Frostbite fighting along with the Grublins, but he had orders and he just let them fighting and went quickly through the exit and found his way to go to Warfang.

"You hit like a child!" Sumunog told Frostbite as he pierced a Grublin Fly wing with his horn and then he hit another Grublin with his tail blade.

"Don't underestimate me!" Frostbite replied as she used her claws in addition to a bit of frost element to freeze and break two Grublin Flies.

After killing a few Grublins they got back to back again. "So… what's your plan? Sergeant?" Frostbite said trying to catch her breath.

"Kill them and then meet Hunter." Sumunog said using the fire element on his paws to move faster. And faster even than the Grublins could see, they didn't even notice his movement and he was already using his tail blade to pierce their weak bodies.

But suddenly an Orc came in the back of Frost Bit and dove his axe into her neck. She didn't even have time to react and the steel of the curved weapon of the Orc cold her body and blurred her vision. She then fell with the trail of blood along with her neck falling over the floor along with her cold and lifeless body. Making a small pool of blood over her neck.

'_What have you done? What have you done fucking bustard?'_ Sumunog thought and then lost control of his own conscience. Suddenly flames started to flow over his body and with no words just a ferrous Roar he looked angered to the Orc who had killed Frostbite. He then disappeared from his view and appeared in his back charging the Fire Cannon attack. He then opened his mouth and a fire burst went out of his mouth and turned the whole Orc into ashes in one hit.

As his angered glance gave a bit of fear to normal people, the Grublins didn't have conscience of such a thing as fear, only when cursed by it. And they charged into him. But to the small Grublins and Grublin Flies only stand near the flames that flow through his body could kill them with the heat. And it happened, the flames that was in his body got attracted like magnets to the Grublins and burned them down into ashes. After all of them were dead, he then disappeared again and appeared between the 2 last Orcs that were standing alive and shot a Fire Cannon on the ground consuming both Orcs with the explosion. The two Hero Grublins that were standing dove into the ground and tried to pick him in surprise by the underneath. But he realized their plan and as they were coming out beneath him he was already with a fire ball charged up in the mouth and shot it. The explosion was bigger than a normal fire ball and it almost consumed the last standing creature: The Hero Orc.

"So you're the last one." Sumunog's said with a lower and more evilly voice than usual. "Good, I'll end this with one attack." He said charging up a Fury, but suddenly his flames disappeared. _'What?'_ He though as his power slowly was been drawn away from him.

"He he" The Hero Orc laughed with the awkward accent the Grublins had. And dove swiftly and precisely his big mace on Sumunog's jaws, breaking it with the strength used in it. Then he walked slowly to the fallen dragon and stepped on him, pressing his foot over Sumunog's belly breaking his ribs and trying to injure his internal organs.

'_So this is the end? Will this be my stupid way of dying? Without been able to fight, without been able to die fighting? With this stupid Hero Orc playing with my body before I die? I should have thought that I would die stupid because of anger.' _He thought as the Hero Orc laughed and kicked and pressed his body until he started to spit blood.

He slowly started to lose the conscience when a small memory passed through his mind. _'Dad, come back… Please!' _He thought as the image of his son passed along the spoken words. "Wade… I'll transform… thi-this place… a bet-better place for you… to live!" He said difficultly as he slowly stood up and the Hero Orc's face turned from joy to anger. "I'll use my last energies to kill this monster and die with honor!" He said and got lighten up in flames again. _'Just one last Fire Cannon, it's all I ask' _He thought as the fire started to flow from his body to his mouth, the size of the fire was uncommon and was his last shot in life. _'Farewell world.'_ He though as the fire swiped through his mouth to the Hero Orc; it was such a big attack that not even the Hero Orc's body survived the attack; it wasn't turned not even into ashes, his body had been disintegrated from the world. And then, after seeing his victory, Sumunog fell over the ground with a big smile on his face.

'_Hope you're proud of me, Wade.' _He thought as his life passed by and his heart slowly stopped beating, thought his life was coming to an end, he knew that he would be always with his son, seeing him as a spirit and always living in his heart.

That was how the great Sergeant of the Dragon's Army died. But not in vain, he died to protect his loved son and the world that he always had loved. He died proud of himself and as well was his son, who saw the stars the following day, showing his father's deed.


End file.
